


Onigiri Snails

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Deities, Deity Hirugami Sachiro, Deity Hoshiumi Kourai, Familiar Hinata Shouyo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Paints Nails, M/M, Mountain King Kageyama Tobio, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, Nails, Pass it on, Rated T Because Hirugami is fucking horny and Hoshiumi is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: In which Hirugami is slightly aroused, Kageyama is a stupid genius and Osamu gets a pleasant suprise.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hoshiumi Kourai & Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Onigiri Snails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Su1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1010/gifts).



> because this amaZING, GOD SENT, LOVELY AND KIND PERSON has given me such sweet feedback and comments that every time I get their comments in my inbox I cry because it's just— sO SWEET AND MERRY CHRISTMAS ❤️

_Kageyama wasn't the only one in the earthly realm who could paint nails._

Kourai smiled smugly at his hand, sticking it out for Sachiro to see. Sachiro heaved a sigh, but didn't shove Kourai's hand away.

"Kourai-Kun.."

"Look and be amazed!"

Sachiro shook his head. "Be amazed at what, exactly?" He asked softly, instead choosing to trail his left hand along the side of Kourai's jaw, chortling as the shorter god shivered and pushed his hand away.

Shoving his hand closer to Sachiro's face, Kourai waggled his fingers. "Look at my talent!" He huffed proudly, grin widening as the taller god gingerly took his hand in his own, Kourai's newly painted— _ruined_ —fingers sprawled out along his palm.

"Don't kid yourself, Kourai-Kun. He definitely is." Sachiro sighed, thumbing Kourai's fingers. "And your talent is nothing to marvel at. You may be a wonderful god, but you can't paint nails for shit, and forgive my phrasing, but what in the world have you done?”

“I painted Orcas, can’t you see?” 

“No, I can’t see.” Sachiro muttered. “Those are large slabs of blue paint.”  
  
  


The shore deity watched with the ghost of a smirk on his face as Kourai glared at him as if hoping that his eyes would burn a hole through him. Sachiro bit back a chortle, eyes flickering away from the hand in his palm to glance at Kourai who was frowning up at him, cheeks dusted pink and lips pursed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you deserve all my disapproval!"

"Ouch, my brittle heart."

Kourai harrumphed and turned his face away from Sachiro, earning a laugh from the other. Gritting his teeth, he straightened his arm out completely, his hand still in Sachiro's and fingers wiggling. "Disapproval," he muttered under his breath, "disapproval on _you_ , on your damn _cow_ , on _every_ human who prays to you—" Kourai trailed off and went silent, cheeks blossoming pink before turning red as Sachiro kissed each of his fingers, face turning redder and redder with every time Sachiro placed his lips on his hand. 

"Oh, Kourai-Kun, have you realized what a disaster you are?" Sachiro snickered.

"Shut the fuck up, you disaster squared." He breathed. “You still get all the disapproval.”

"Now, now, no need for that language beloved."

One glance up at Kourai's face told Sachiro everything he needed to know. But even so, the deity couldn't help but fall just a bit more in love with his long term lover. The way he was looking at him right now, raised brow and slightly lidded eyes, lips pushed into a slight pout and his disapproval clear as day; while it may be a turn off for others, Sachiro found himself, if possible, even more turned on. His mind quickly short circuited, because, _why the fuck was he getting hard right now??_

_Was he really that fucking weak for Hoshiumi?_ One glance said it all. ~~_Yes, yes he was._~~

Heaving a sigh and shaking his head, he glanced back up at Kourai from his hands and blinked in slight surprise at the smirk gracing the other's lips as if he knew something he didn't.

"Judging by the way you're looking at me," Sachiro began slowly, chills going down his spine as Kourai's smirk widened, "I should be worried about something?"

Kourai shrugged as nonchalantly as he could and gently took his hand away from Sachiro, tucking it away in the sleeves of his robes. "Maybe later," he hummed.

Sachiro blinked at Kourai, slightly aroused and very much in love. “ _Later_?” He echoed, question left hanging over them in the air.

Kourai nodded and placed a finger to his lips, winking at Sachiro. “Later. After I woe all of you with my manicure skills.” 

Swallowing thickly, Sachiro managed a quick, “I doubt that, love.”

* * *

  
  
  
“So what pattern did you say you wanted me to do again?” Kageyama asked slowly, staring wide eyed at Suna who sat across from him, drumming his nails on the wooden table before them.

Suna stared back, lidded eyes dull as always and face passive, utmost unimpressed. “I know that you’re kind of stupid,” he replied with ease, smirk threatening to cross his lips as Kageyama made to raise his hand, flashing a knife, “but I didn’t know that you were deaf.”

“Take that back you depressed banshee!” The Mountain King nearly yelled, waving the hand grasping his weapon of choice in the air. “You fucking take that back!”

“Nah,”

“ _Nah_?!” Kageyama yelped, note of hysteria in his voice as his lips curled into a snarl. “I’ll give you something to ‘ _nah_ ’ to!”

Suna rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I stand by what I said.” He sighed. “And I’m dead, so if you want to kill me again, I suggest that you think of a better way than to stab me with a butcher knife, Kageyamayama.”

Kageyama sighed and glanced up at his hand gripping his weapon before sending the ghost who sat smugly across from him one last glare before lowering the knife and placing it down on his lap. “Don’t add the ‘yamayama’ at the end. It’s unnecessary.”

“I’ll add whatever I want to your name,”

“Oh will you?” Kageyama shot back. Slapping his palms against his cheeks in mock shock, he said, “But what about those hideous nails of yours? If you keep being such a dick to his majesty, he won’t do them for you!”

This time, it was Suna who was gritting his teeth and glaring at Kageyama, fists clenched in his lap and posture rigid. “Listen you greedy lump of stupid,” Suna hissed through gritted teeth, “all I asked was for you to paint my nails.”

“And take a good amount of time to think about the pattern you asked me to paint for you,” Kageyama returned with a huff.

“It’s a perfectly reasonable request.” Suna muttered. 

“You asked me to paint you onigiri.” Kageyama yelped throwing his hands back up in the air. “Onigiri snails, Suna! Fucking _Onigiri Snails!_ ”

“I don’t see how that’s so outrageous.” Suna snapped. “That little crow dude of yours asked you to paint worms and dandelions on his nails and you did it! Worms and dandelions you dolt, _worms_ and fucking _dandelions_!” He waved an arm for an extra measure. “Oh and did he also ask you to add tangerines? Yes! He did!”

Kageyama pursed his lips and settled back down into the cushion, crossing his legs over the other and arms over his chest, huffing obvious profanities under his breath. “It’s different.” He settled on whispering, refusing to look back up at Suna.

The ghost raised an eyebrow, incredulous. “Different how?” 

Kageyama shook his head. “Just different.” 

“If anythin’, my request seems much more tame than whatever that crow had you do.”

“It’s different.”

“Different _how_?!”

“It just is.”

Suna frowned. “Because I ain’t Hinata or somethin’?” He groaned.

“I don’t know,” Kageyama groaned back.

“No wonder you aren’t trusted with even the most simple duties.”

“Shut up,”

The two glared at each other for a moment more, the Mountain King slightly red in the face and Suna’s mouth pursed firmly, eyes blazing.

As Suna hoped, Kageyama was the first to give out.

Heaving a sigh, the dark haired deity rolled his eyes and extended a hand to Suna. “I’m gonna regret this but,” he grumbled, “I’ll do it. I’ll do it just so you shut up and go back to wherever you’re freeloading right now.”

Suna pumped a fist internally and extended his own hand to Kageyama, letting his fingers gingerly fall into his palms, fitting surprisingly comfortably against the deity’s smooth palm. “I knew that I could count on you, Kageyamayama.”

Grumbling as he reached with his other hand beside him, taking bottles from the wooden shelves at his side and placing them down onto the table in front of him, Kageyama turned another scorching glare towards Suna. “One more time you call me ‘Kageyamayama’, I won’t guarantee a mistake free manicure.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Kageyama nodded approvingly as he skillfully unscrewed a bottle with one hand and swirled the brush around before wiping off excess liquid on the sides. “Good,” he hummed as he raised the brush to Suna’s nails. “I’m starting with the base coat.”

“Base coat?”

“You’ll need more than one layer. And since I’ll be painting patterns, I’ll need you to stay still, so don’t move and make sure that you listen to me when I tell you shit.”

Suna couldn’t help but wonder what he gotten himself into, and for what?

Did he really come to Kageyama just so he could make Osamu happy by painting his favorite things on his nails?

_Yes, yes he did._


End file.
